This invention relates to the mineral production industry, and more particularly to a system for use during initial status of oil and gas production when the fracture stimulants are allowed to escape from the well bore.
To stimulate fracture production, various agents are often introduced into the well, for example water, sand, nitrogen, foam fracture stimulators, as well as propant agents. Immediately following the beginning of production, these stimulating agents are carried at great velocity and pressure upwardly from the well bore, often eroding its way through metal plates in the production equipment which is mounted to capture the production fluids. It is conventional to employ special personnel to rapidly change the various portions of the system which become damaged after receiving an immediate impact of the propelled stimulants. This personnel must be highly trained in personal safety due to the extreme pressures escaping the well bore in the initial stage of the production. Additionally, there is a continuous threat of the production fluid escaping into the environment, spilling in the area around the production site which would require additional clean-up.
The present invention is designed to eliminate drawbacks associated with the conventional technique and utilize the energy of the high velocity flow by causing it to abruptly diverting its direction.